


И гений решит твои проблемы

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Скоро выпускной, и все, включая Сакураги и Рукаву, готовятся начать новую жизнь. Но Рукава оказывается в центре скандала, и Ханамичи, узнав о нем много нового, начинает смотреть на него совершенно по-другому...





	И гений решит твои проблемы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the right one comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597392) by [Pirotess666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirotess666/pseuds/Pirotess666). 



> Иллюстратор: Мамока (http://ogust.diary.ru/)

Рукава смотрел, как Сакураги прыгает и забивает очередной – трехочковый – мяч. До конца учебы оставался всего месяц. Последний. И он, и Сакураги продолжали заниматься в клубе, потому что ни один не собирался поступать в колледж. Через пару месяцев Рукава уезжал в Америку, и, самое удивительное, этот дурачина уезжал вместе с ним. После их игры против Санно на первом году в старшей школе Сакураги очень упорно работал, чтобы с помощью Анзай-сенсея достичь своей цели. Сам Рукава хотел уехать как раз в конце первого года, но тренер убедил его остаться, сказав: «Если через год сможешь победить Сакураги в игре один-на-один, то мое благословение у тебя в кармане». Он не смог. Рукава стиснул зубы. Может, по части техники он был гораздо лучше Сакураги, но по физическим данным тот его превосходил. А теперь, почти через год суровых тренировок Анзая, прекрасно знал, как использовать богом данные таланты.   
Всего через четыре месяца в команде Сакураги сыграл на своем первом чемпионате – и то поразил всеобщее воображение. Лучшие японские игроки старших классов пришли в восторг от его игры против Санно. Из-за травмы спины он не смог сыграть против Айвы, и команда потерпела поражение. К зимнему турниру он еще не восстановился – и опять победа от них уплыла. следующем году в команду пришли другие игроки, команда не успела сыграться. Они проиграли и летний, и зимний турниры, хотя в целом были к ним готовы. Зато в этом году прорвались к верхним строчкам турнирных таблиц. Их команда стала лучшей в Японии. Наконец-то. Рукава мог покинуть родину на пике успеха.   
Он посмотрел на трибуны, откуда за тренировкой наблюдали несколько учеников. Его вечная троица фанаток тоже была там. Как и банда Ханамичи. И еще какие-то ученики. Он заметил, как девочки хихикают, указывая на Сакураги: тот, вспотев после долгой тренировки, по привычке снял майку. У того воистину было тело лучшего тяжелого форварда Японии, и никто не мог соперничать с ним в силе. И скорости. И телосложении. В груди Рукавы зародился недовольный рык. Он месяцами работал над своей выносливостью, но все тренировки не помогли ему выйти на уровень физподготовки соперника. Обидно.

Он наблюдал, как Сакураги машет руками и делает растяжку, демонстрируя желающим картинно-мускулистую грудь во всех подробностях. Еще одна причина плохого настроения – он увлекся. Он, Рукава Каэдэ, увлекся Сакураги Ханамичи. Да как он вообще мог желать этого дурачину?! Хвала богам, сегодня должен был придти Сендо. А то Рукава мог бы выкинуть какой-нибудь безумный фортель, например, начать прилюдно приставать к Сакураги.   
Глядя, как Сакураги смеется вместе с Харуко, он только покачало головой. Поразительно, что после разрыва они смогли остаться друзьями. Зато Харуко невольно сломала печать отверженного на Сакураги: прежде он получал десятки отказов подряд, а теперь внезапно девушки начали признаваться ему пачками. Хотя изначально его фанатами были только парни, к толпе поклонников стало присоединяться все больше и больше девушек.   
На последнем летнем турнире все словно с ума по нему посходили. К тому же Сакураги бросил ему мяч: Анзай наконец-то убедил рыжего, что для успеха в Америке нужно научиться пасовать кому угодно – даже тем, кого терпеть не может. Что это признак профи. И тот научился! Причем так успешно, что стал самым результативным игроком на летнем и зимнем турнирах, а команду, как и в прошлом году, признали сильнейшей.  
Рукава вздохнул: Сакураги начал выделывать несложные акробатические трюки на радость зрителей. Те моментально заулюлюкали, захлопали и потребовали еще. И он им дал. Прирожденный артист… комедиант. В отличие от самого Рукавы, которого не волновало мнение фанатов, Сакураги всегда устраивал настоящее шоу и махал своей группе поддержки. Рукава же своих фанатов всегда разочаровывал.  
Вздохнув, он продолжил тренировку.

Когда Рукава зашел в кладовку спорткорпуса, Сендо был уже там.  
– … – Иногда молчание Рукавы говорило больше тысячи слов.  
Сендо усмехнулся:  
– Ты, как всегда, красноречив.  
Рукава пожал плечами:  
– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?  
– Думаю, для того, что мы делаем, слова не нужны.  
Рукава стащил с себя майку:  
– Вот именно.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Сендо тоже принялся раздеваться:  
– Измучился уже?  
– Ты о чем?  
– Я видел часть вашей тренировки. Ты не отрывал глаз от Сакураги. Особенно когда он снял майку, – Сендо пожал плечами. – Ну, тут я тебя не виню. Божественный вид.  
Рукава приподнял бровь:  
– О? Захотелось замутить с ним?  
– Вряд ли, – рассмеялся Сендо.  
– Думаешь, он слишком натурал, чтобы клюнуть на тебя?  
– Хм… Да нет. Даже если бы он был строго по девочкам, я бы смог это изменить. Просто с этой точки зрения я для него не существую. Соперник, и больше ничего. Если бы я попытался поцеловать его, он бы мне врезал.  
– Возможно.  
– Да еще… это ты о нем фантазируешь. Для меня он всего лишь из серии «приятно посмотреть», но для тебя… – Сендо усмехнулся. – Ты его так сильно хочешь, что чуть не сгораешь изнутри всякий раз, как он оказывается рядом. Скажешь, не так?  
– … – привычно отмолчался Рукава. Они оба были уже обнажены, поэтому Рукава все же не выдержал: – Так мы будем трахаться или нет?  
– Романтичен и уклончив, как всегда, – Сендо схватил его и развернул спиной к себе, перегибая через большой ящик, где хранились баскетбольные мячи. – Ухвати-ка пару шариков.  
– Ха-ха. Очень смешно.  
– Похоже, нет, – Сендо склонился и прошелся по его спине легкими поцелуями.  
– Прекрати. Давай уже к делу.  
Сендо сомкнул пальцы на члене Рукавы и приподнял бровь, заметив, насколько тот возбужден.  
– И это от простого наблюдения за Сакураги?  
– Заткнись и трахни меня.  
– Ладно, – Сендо смазал член и ухватил его за бедра. – Как обычно, без подготовки, да? – И жестким рывком вошел до конца.  
Рукава лишь прикусил руку, сдерживая себя, когда Сендо начал двигаться в нем.

– Ты что, собираешься стырить мяч?  
– Вовсе нет! Только взять на выходные, чтобы тренироваться в парке. В понедельник верну.  
Йохей вздохнул.  
– Так ты точно намылился в Америку?  
– Ха-ха-ха, даже старик признал, что я крут! Самый результативный игрок года и в списке лучших игроков Японии! Этого вы не перешибете.  
– Это да, – они засмеялись. – Ты реально прошел долгий путь.  
– Но я буду скучать по вам, ребята, – Сакураги вздохнул. – Сомневаюсь, что там будет так же весело, как с вами.  
– Мы тоже будем по тебе скучать, – усмехнулся Йохей. – Но ты только представь, сколько мы сможем о тебе порассказать, если ты там прославишься.  
– Ха-ха-ха, вот оно что! Ты хочешь кадрить девчонок с помощью шумихи вокруг этого тенсая!  
– Мне это ни к чему. А вот другим, может, пригодится.  
Сакураги усмехнулся и открыл дверь.  
Перед их глазами предстало невероятное зрелище. Рукава перегнулся через ящик с мячами, а Сендо драл его так яростно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. По комнате звучно разносились влажные шлепки плоти о плоть, Сендо тихо постанывал, а Рукава упирался лбом в крышку ящика и дрочил.  
– Блять, я щас ослепну.  
Они повернули головы к вошедшим, но в тот же миг Сендо кончил, выплескиваясь внутри Рукавы.  
– … – Рукава закусил губу. «Проклятье! Мой кайф обломился». Так и было – у него все обмякло.  
– Очень грубо было прерывать нас, – Сендо вытащил член и застегнул штаны. По бедрам Рукавы потекла сперма.  
– Охуеть, вот это да!  
Ханамичи не мог произнести не слова. Рукава – гей?! Не может быть!  
– Бля, вы вообще думаете, что тут творите? – выпалил он.  
– Занимаемся сексом, дубина, – посмотрев на свои бедра, Рукава поморщился и нагнулся достать из рюкзака салфетку, чтобы вытереться.  
Глядя на это, Сакураги не выдержал:  
– Рукава, у тебя что, вообще стыда нет?! Тебя только что оттрахали в задницу, нам всем видно, как из тебя течет, а тебе пофиг?  
Рукава пожал плечами и, убедившись, что достаточно чист, натянул штаны. Сакураги нахмурился: сперма на салфетках была смешана с кровью.  
– А что вы от меня хотите? Вы нас застукали. Вот и все, – Рукава посмотрел Сакураги прямо в глаза. – Что будете делать?  
– Делать? В смысле?  
– Трепаться будете?  
Сакураги оглянулся на своих друзей, все еще обалдело таращащихся на Рукаву и Сендо.  
– Нам никто не поверит, – он помотал головой. – Блин, у меня теперь душевная травма на всю жизнь.  
– Ты только что обломал мой кайф, так что это твои проблемы.  
Сакураги еще раз встряхнул головой.  
– Ну и ладно. – Это действительно было не его дело. Засада была в том, что Сакураги шокировало не то, что они трахались – хотя зрелище было действительно шокирующим. Просто это выглядело грязно. Словно они просто унимали зуд. Вот что его поразило больше всего. И кровь… Рукаве было больно?   
Сакураги подошел к Рукаве и взял из ящика мяч:  
– Я не хотел обламывать вам кайф, так что после нашего ухода можете продолжать. Только заприте дверь, а то вас еще кто-нибудь застукает, – он чуть склонил голову. – Хотя, может, вы именно этого и хотели? – Он махнул застывшим как истуканы друзьям. – Все, народ, пошли уже.

– Мда… неудачно вышло.  
– … – Парни из команды видели, как его трахали. Сакураги увидел его в таком виде, что хуже не придумаешь. И на его лице было вовсе не отвращение – разочарование. Словно Рукава занимался чем-то грязным и испачкался.  
– Как думаешь, они будут болтать?  
Рукава покачал головой.  
– Не знаю, но… Слишком неправдоподобно. Как он и сказал, кто же им поверит?  
– Хорошо бы. Кроме того, Сакураги, кажется, не из болтливых?  
Рукава пожал плечами:  
– Меня больше удивляет, что он не заржал, как обычно.  
– Наверное, от шока. – Сендо посмотрел на Рукаву. – Полагаю, продолжать тебе уже неинтересно?  
Тот покачал головой.  
– Точно нет.  
– Ясно. Когда еще встретимся?  
– Я тебе позвоню, – Рукава поднял с пола рюкзак. – В эти выходные я буду отрабатывать броски.

Направляясь по школьному коридору в класс, Рукава заметил девушек, кидающих на него злобные взгляды. Непривычное зрелище, но он только хмуро глянул на них в ответ. Стоило ему войти в класс, как тут же воцарилась мертвая тишина. «Не может быть. Судя по их реакции… Это им дурачина растрепал?». Он сел, пытаясь не обращать внимания на одноклассников.  
– Рукава?  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел на сидевшего перед ним Сакураги.  
– Что?  
Тот прикусил губу.  
– Ты должен это увидеть, – он протянул Рукаве свой сотовый.  
На экране проигрывалось какое-то видео. Рукава оцепенел, осознав, что это запись их пятничных… занятий с Сендо.  
– Ты… Как ты… – Он поднял голову и огляделся. Все смотрели только на них. – Все это видели?  
– В нашем классе… м-м…. да, все. И наша команда тоже… И, думаю, та троица твоих фанаток.  
– Понятно… Решил позабавиться, снимая меня?  
– Тупой лис, что ты несешь?! – возмутился Сакураги. – Мы с друзьями тоже на этом видео. Таращимся на вас с открытыми ртами, как рыбы, вытащенные из воды. Это снимал кто-то другой и… послал видео всем нам. – Он показал Рукаве номер телефона, с которого было послано видео. – Узнаешь номер?  
– Нет.  
– Ну, я так и думал, – Сакураги убрал телефон обратно в карман. – Что думаешь делать? Похоже, все уже в курсе, а кто еще нет, очень скоро будут.  
Рукава пожал плечами.  
– Плевать.  
Сакураги вздохнул.  
– Что ж… По крайней мере, до выпуска осталось всего шесть недель. Потом уедешь в Америку, и там никто не будет знать.  
– Это если видео не попадет в интернет. Тогда его увидит весь мир, – Рукава покачал головой. – Подумать только: все желающие смогут увидеть, как меня трахают.  
– Бля! Мы же там будем в одной команде.  
Рукава фыркнул:  
– И что? Боишься, что тебя сочтут таким же, как я? Может, это заразно.  
– Как хочешь. Но не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, – он отвернулся и начал смотреть вперед.   
Рукава захотел где-нибудь спрятаться. И так плохо, что Ханамичи увидел его в худшем виде, но остальные?.. Он глянул из-под челки по сторонам. Одноклассники кидали на него странные взгляды, кто-то смеялся, прикрывая рот рукой, но большинство смотрели на него с отвращением, а девушки, похоже, ужасно злились. А если еще узнает американская команда, его жизнь в НБА кончится, не успев начаться. Тогда вообще никто не захочет его нанять.  
Вот так кто-то сломал всю его жизнь, походя и без особых усилий. Но кто же его заснял? Про него с Сендо не знала ни одна живая душа. Дурачина с друзьями тоже попали на видео, и их удивление было неподдельным. Тогда кто?.. И почему?  
– Сакураги?   
– Что? – у того даже голос звучал обиженно.  
– Можешь перекинуть видео мне на сотовый?  
Сакураги моргнул.  
– Зачем?  
– Когда ты мне показывал… Я не очень всматривался, но… Похоже, что Сендо там не видно.  
– Не заметил, – Сакураги нахмурился. Он снова достал телефон, и они вместе пересмотрели видео. Рукава едва сдерживал усмешку, видя, как Сакураги густо краснеет и с трудом заставляет себя смотреть на экран. – Точно! Тело Сендо видно, а лицо – нет.  
– Видео со звуком?  
– Ну, да… Я его просто выключил – сам понимаешь, почему.  
– Ясно… А его голос… он был таким же, как обычно?  
– Понятия не имею! Когда запустил видео, был в таком шоке, что… К тому же во время секса у всех меняется голос.   
Рукава выгнул бровь.  
– Теперь я начну думать, что ты девственник.  
– Ха-ха-ха, в постели я так же крут, как на площадке.  
– Значит, сущий кошмар. – «О мое воображение, оно меня прикончит!»  
– Почему ты… – Сакураги замолчал. – Учитель пришел.  
Когда учитель скользнул по классу взглядом, Рукава посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, но тот вел себя, как обычно.  
– Он еще ничего не знает.  
Сакураги тоже мельком глянул на учителя.  
– Ага. Или бы на тебя уже орал, – он потыкал в экран. – Видео я тебе отослал. Сам потом проверь.  
– … – в очередной раз не нашел ничего сказать Рукава.

Рукава вздохнул. Они с тренером только вышли из кабинета директора, где до его сведения довели, что подобные действия классифицируются как недопустимое поведение на территории школы. Если бы не Анзай-сенсей, его бы исключили: учителям не послали видео, а вот директору и тренеру... Найти бы того, кто это сделать, и прикончить гада!   
Рукава вошел в спортзал, и вся команда бросила свои занятия, чтобы поглазеть на него. Большинство покраснели и отвели глаза.   
Он прошел в угол, где стояли Анзай и Сакураги. Старик, похоже, не осуждал его и не собирался заводить речь о том, как он в нем разочаровался. И даже смотрел на него так же, как и всегда. С таким лицом только в покер играть. Дурачина, похоже, тоже преодолел свой шок и теперь просто приподнял брови, заметив его приближение.  
– Вы хотите, чтобы я перестал приходить на тренировки? – в лоб спросил Рукава.  
Тот только грустно покачал головой:  
– Конечно, нет, Рукава-кун. Чтобы подготовиться к Америке, тебе нужно как можно больше тренироваться.  
– …Я все еще туда еду?  
Тренер вздохнул.  
– В Америке этого видео никто не получал. Но я рассказал твоему будущему менеджеру, что случилось. Если мы замнем дело без особого шума, все будет в порядке.  
Сакураги встряхнул головой:  
– И как это сделать? Видео смотрели слишком много людей.  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался тренер. – Но если ничего не предпринимать, рано или поздно оно попадет в интернет.  
– Прекрасно это понимаю.  
– А там журналисты… Не знаю, как они отреагируют, если все выплывет наружу. Команда, куда ты уходишь, не очень сильная, они никогда не выигрывали чемпионат, но…  
– Все равно боятся, что педик в команде утянет всех вниз?  
– Рукава-кун…  
– Извините.  
– Не волнуйся. Просто иди, тренируйся с Сакураги-куном. Похоже, остальные в команде пока что… неуютно себя чувствуют в этой ситуации.  
– Тогда ничего другого не остается, – Рукава повернулся к Сакураги. – Ты не против?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Неа. Кроме того, мы должны как можно больше тренироваться вместе, – он вскинул вверх кулак. – Я стану постоянным игроком! Ни за что не буду протирать штаны на скамейке запасных.  
– Я стану им раньше тебя.  
– Ни за что. Ладно, пойдем на площадку.  
Рукава с тренером остались на месте, наблюдая, как Сакураги бежит к группке спортсменов, чтобы забрать у кого-нибудь мяч. Он рассмеялся – и словно по мановению волшебной палочки всеобщий настрой изменился, и все расслабились.  
– Он потрясающий, правда?  
– Вы о чем?  
– После этого происшествия все были напряжены и взволнованы. Они – твои друзья, но не знали, что делать или как реагировать. Сакураги показал им, как надо, и теперь все в порядке, – Анзай посмотрел на него. – Рукава-кун, он ведь тебе нравится. Почему ты никогда его не добивался?  
Он пораженно посмотрел на старика. И впервые за много лет почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки.  
– Вы… Откуда вы…  
Тот улыбнулся.  
– Вы все мне как родные. Ты что, действительно думал, что я не замечу, как ты влюблен в него?  
– Я в него не влюблен.  
– Ох-ох-ох… Иди тренироваться, Рукава-кун. Я хочу, чтобы в Америке ты выдал все, на что способен.  
– … – как обычно, промолчал Рукава.

До Сакураги донеслись звуки потасовки и он, ухмыляясь, пошел проверить. Неподалеку от парка, где он иногда отрабатывал броски, обнаружился разгневанный Рукава и четверо валяющихся на земле парней.  
– Ты чё тут творишь?  
– Им захотелось заценить мою задницу, я отказался, они такого ответа не поняли.  
Сакураги поперхнулся воздухом.  
– Шутишь! – Затем он присмотрелся на парней в отключке и нахмурился. – Да они из нашей школы.  
– …По их форме я почему-то так и подумал.  
– А двое вообще в позапрошлом году были в нашем классе.  
– О… Не признал.  
Сакураги закатил глаза.  
– Ты и твои дивные навыки общения, – потом вздохнул. – Что будешь делать?  
Рукава пожал плечами.  
– Я их вырубил. Думаю, на этом все.  
Сакураги покачал головой.  
– Рукава… Кончится тем, что за твоей жопой будут охотиться все геи нашей школы.  
– Моя жопа – не твоя забота, дурачина.  
Тот почесал голову.  
– Ладно. Кстати, я еще раз глянул видео, и ты прав. Сендо по голосу сам на себя не похож. Словно его… нарочно исказили.  
– Вот как, – Рукава склонил голову набок, с любопытством глядя на него, – тебе не кажется, что ты слишком много раз пересмотрел то видео? – Лично он вдобавок заметил, что звук обрезали, когда их разговор с Сендо зашел о Сакураги. Словно снимавший не хотел больше никого в это вмешивать. За последнее Рукава был ему даже благодарен: и так паршиво, что все знают, что он любит трахаться в жопу. Если бы все еще узнали, как он хочет Сакураги… Лучше об этом не думать.  
– Идиот. Дальше на мою помощь можешь не рассчитывать.  
– Я тебя о ней не просил.  
– Козел, – Сакураги развернулся и ушел.

Но не прошло и пяти минут, как он передумал. «Я тут веду себя как пай-мальчик, а он мне так отвечает?! Сам виноват. Сейчас пойду и набью ему морду».  
Но, вернувшись к парку, увидел Рукаву, окруженного уже шестью парнями – те били его и рвали на нем одежду.  
– Совсем охуели? Что тут происходит?!  
Рукава сплюнул кровью, попытался встать, но его тут же сбили обратно на землю.  
– Пытаются меня изнасиловать, кретин. А что, по-твоему, тут еще может происходить?

– Что?!! Ар-р-р-р-р! – И он набросился на них. Рукава чуть ли не с приоткрытым ртом наблюдал, как Сакураги превращает компашку в кровавый фарш. Он вообще не сдерживался. А под конец наподдал им так, что они улетели в нокаут. – Встать можешь?  
– Угу, – Рукава попытался поправить одежду и поморщился. – Ну вот, всю порвали.  
– Я тут живу неподалеку. Хочешь, одолжу, что надеть?  
Рукава пожал плечами:  
– Тут до моего дома пять минут езды на велике. Так что обойдусь.  
– Но твои родители… они узнают…  
– Они знают, что я по парням. А про видео… я им вечером сам расскажу.  
– О.  
– Почему ты вернулся?  
– Был зол и хотел набить тебе морду, – Сакураги усмехнулся. Затем подошел к Рукаве и, нахмурившись, потрогал краешек его разбитого рта. – Похоже, кто-то сделал это за меня.  
– Они меня не победили, и ты уверен, что хочешь дотрагиваться до меня?  
– В смысле? – недовольно уточнил Сакураги.  
– Хочешь дотрагиваться до педика? – «Это впервые, когда он коснулся меня не во время игры». Рукаве пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не закрыть глаза и податься навстречу прикосновению.  
Тот непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
– Разве я тебя когда-нибудь так называл?  
– А кто говорил, что я тебе противен?  
Сакураги покачал головой.  
– Меня взбесило не то, что ты гей, Рукава. Такие мелочи меня не колышут.  
– Да-да. Ври дальше, – фыркнул тот.  
– Ну, я все еще дружу с Очкариком и Мит-чином.  
– А они-то здесь причем?!  
Сакураги прикусил губу.  
– М-м… Разве не знаешь, что они вот уже три года встречаются?  
– Что?!!  
– Ну да… Начали симпатизировать друг другу незадолго до зимнего турнира в свой последний школьный год, и до сих пор вместе. В одном колледже и все такое.  
– Не может быть.  
– Еще как может. Я думал, ты знаешь. Короче, я все еще дружу с ними, поэтому меня не шибко волнуют твои… предпочтения.  
– Да неужто? – Рукава скрестил руки на груди, но тут же был вынужден подхватить сползающие порванные штаны. – Тогда что именно тебя поразило?  
– То, как ты делал это с Сендо. Просто… не знаю… Очкарик и Мит-чи любят друг друга. Это всегда заметно, стоит увидеть их вместе. Смотрится даже мило. Но от тебя с Сендо такой волны не идет. Вы слишком… Вы хоть встречаетесь?  
– Нет. Просто секс-партнеры.  
– Видишь? Вот это мне и не понравилось. Почему бы не стать бойфрендами и встречаться с кем-то, кто тебе нравится? Я вот занимался сексом только со своими подружками. Никогда не было никаких секс-партнеров и даже не собираюсь ими обзаводиться.  
– И сколько подружек у тебя было?  
Сакураги моргнул.  
– Шесть. А что?  
– Вот как… И с Харуко трахался?  
Сакураги покраснел до цвета своих волос.  
– Нет.  
Рукава кивнул.  
– Вот почему ты все еще жив, – он вновь подтянул сползающие штаны. – Так ты занимался сексом с пятью девушками?  
– Честно говоря, с четырьмя, – Сакураги усмехнулся, – хотя рассчитывал на пятую: она призналась мне в прошлую пятницу, и я думал встречаться с ней. Она хорошенькая и миленькая! Но раз нам через два месяца уезжать… не знаю, приму ли я ее предложение, – он махнул рукой. – Как бы там ни было, если вы с Сендо всё признаете и начнете встречаться в открытую, скандал утихнет гораздо быстрее.  
– Этого не случится.  
– Почему бы и нет? Людям просто не о чем будет сплетничать.  
– Сендо не сможет признаться. Его профессиональная карьера только что началась, и он так хорош, что на него начали засматриваться некоторые команды из США. Скандал его погубит.  
– Но… Как думаешь, он не может быть стоять за этим видео? В смысле, там не видно лица, да и голос не опознается. – Один из поверженных парней выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы застонать, очухиваясь. Сакураги врезал ему по голове, вырубая в очередной раз. – Если бы не видел его своими глазами, и не сказал бы, что это Сендо.   
– Он бы не стал. К тому же ему пришлось бы рассказать всё кому-то еще, а он не вправе так рисковать.  
– Тогда кто?  
– Понятия не имею.  
– Ну, переодеться тебе все равно надо. Хочешь все же зайти ко мне? Я одолжу тебе вещи.  
– И не боишься, что я на тебя нападу?  
Сакураги усмехнулся.  
– На кой тебе это? Мы друзья… ну, типа. Вот и все.  
Рукава покачал головой.  
– Ты слишком в меня веришь. Хорошо, пошли к тебе. Но если не жалуйся потом, если я на тебя наброшусь.  
– На редкость глупая угроза.  
– Я тебя предупредил.  
Сакураги покрылся холодным потом. Даже хотя был уверен, что Рукава просто шутит… ну, почти уверен.

Рукава огляделся.  
– Тесновато тут.  
– Я живу один, много места и не надо.  
Рукава нахмурился:  
– А где родители?  
– Старик умер, а мать переехала к своим в деревню. Я всегда был очень самостоятельным и не захотел переезжать… так что она просто ежемесячно посылает мне деньги.  
– И давно ты так?  
– Как перешел в старшие классы. Вскоре после того, как присоединился к баскетбольной команде.  
«Он живет один уже три года?! И так долго ухитряется со всем справляться?» Рукава еще раз огляделся. Для парня, живущего в одиночестве, в квартире царила поразительная чистота и порядок. В единственной комнате из меблировки были только футон, платяной шкаф, диван, телевизор и маленький стол. Кухонный уголок был маленьким и располагался прямо в комнате, не отделенный никакой перегородкой. Рукава заметил дверь, ведущую, очевидно, в ванную.  
– А друзья к тебе в гости приходят?  
– Конечно. – Сакураги подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда чистую футболку и штаны. – Держи.  
Рукава посмотрел на предложенное.  
– … – Он взял одежду, но стоило ему отпустить штаны, как они тут же свалились до лодыжек.  
– Арх! – Сакураги немедленно отвернулся к нему спиной. – Предупреждать же надо! – Он помотал головой. – Моим глазам и так досталось, скоро того и гляди, ослепну.  
– Мы оба мужчины.  
– Ты под это определение больше не подходишь. Я без проблем покажусь голым перед обычным парнем, но тебе как раз парни и нравятся. В жизни больше не буду принимать с тобой душ.  
– … – «Блять! А вот это жалко».  
– Тьфу! Как представлю, что все эти годы душевая нашей команды после тренировок была для тебя… словно меню! Извращенец!  
Рукава чуть не рассмеялся.  
– Какое меню? Дубина, в нашей команде нет симпатичных парней.  
Сакураги свел брови вместе.  
– Да ну? А девушкам мы нравимся. Мускулистые и высокие. Они за нами толпами бегают.  
– Я – единственный красавец в команде, – Рукава покачал головой. – Хотя теперь они могут и к тебе присмотреться. Решат, что «все красавчики – геи» и так далее.  
Сакураги нахмурился.  
– А ты красавчик? – он обернулся. Хотя грудь оставалась по-прежнему голой, Рукава уже щеголял в его спортивных штанах. От этого ему стало немного легче. Затем он склонил голову набок и прищурился. – Не вижу.  
Рукава на миг растерялся. «Проклятье. Натуралам это объяснять бесполезно».  
– Тогда ты слепой.  
– Эй-эй!  
– Подсказка: вспомни количество преследующих меня девушек.  
– Ну… – Сакураги помотал головой. – Ладно, плевать. Просто одевайся уже.  
– …  
Увидев Рукаву в принадлежащих ему вещах, он ехидно заухмылялся.  
– Что?  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько меньше меня.  
– Я всего на десять сантиметров ниже тебя.  
– Ага, и легче примерно на двадцать кило, – Сакураги рассмеялся. – В моей одежде ты кажешься таким маленьким.  
– Потому что ты толстый.  
– Ха-ха-ха! – Сакураги задрал рубашку, демонстрируя шесть кубиков пресса и мускулистую грудь. – Мечтай-мечтай. Это все мышечная масса.  
– Ой, заткнись, – Рукава одернул куртку, пытаясь справиться со своим телом. Он носил вещи Ханамичи. До сих пор сложно было поверить. И тот был прав – в его одежде Рукава чувствовал себя… крошечным. А еще ему было тепло. Очень тепло. И эта голая грудь…  
– Рукава?  
… – «Только не покраснеть. Ни в коем случае не покраснеть». – Ну… я пошел.  
– Ладно, завтра увидимся.  
– …

– Надо что-то делать.  
Йохей глянул на Ханамичи, а затем проследил за направлением его взгляда: Рукава рассматривал свой велосипед с порезанными шинами.  
– Но что? Мы даже не знаем, кто это сделал.  
– Я не про мелкие пакости. Думаю, Рукава с ними и сам справится. Я говорю о том видео.  
Йохей нахмурился.  
– И что ты хочешь сделать?  
– Заставить всех получивших удалить его.  
– Ну и зачем?  
– Так оно не попадет в инет.  
– А как насчет того, кто послал его?  
– Вчера вечером я тоже об этом думал. Если бы они хотели выложить видео в инет, они бы это уже сделали и разослали всем линк, а не целое видео.  
– Хм… Может, ты и прав.  
Они молча понаблюдали, как Рукава катит свой велосипед домой.   
– Если мы не остановим распространение видео, все станет еще хуже.  
Нома кивнул:  
– Это точно.  
– К тому же, – ухмыльнулся Такамия, – эти уговоры стереть видео… они будут связаны с драками и угрозами.  
– Ха-ха-ха! Так и сделаем. И завтра с утра пройдемся по всей школе. 

Назавтра к большой перемене Рукава заметил кое-что странное. Все смотрели на него с откровенным ужасом. В предыдущие дни его травили – а теперь боялись. Он заметил, как Сакураги и его придурошная компашка ходят и ржут, а оказавшиеся поблизости школьники бледнеют и сбегают. «Какого черта? Они должны быть сейчас на коне. Что это за реакция?». Рукава заколебался, но всё же решил подойти, запоздало сообразив, что сейчас он впервые в жизни заговорит с ними по собственной инициативе. Как странно. И, судя по тому, с каким видом компашка наблюдала за его приближением, они подумали о том же…  
– …  
Сакураги хмуро посмотрел на него:  
– Что?  
– Что происходит?  
– Ты о чем?  
– Все убегают от вас и сторонятся от меня как от чумы. Даже насмешки прекратились.  
Когда Ханамичи смутился, Йохей, как и остальные из компашки, заухмылялся, а потом сказал:  
– Ну… Пожалуй, мы пойдем.  
– Что?  
Он хлопнул Сакураги по спине, и, хохоча, дружная четверка удалилась.  
– Предатели!  
– Какого черты ты творишь, дурачина?  
– М-м… Ну, может, запугал пару-тройку школьников.  
– Что?!  
– В общем, мы с парнями прошлись по школе. Больше ни у кого нет видео.  
Рукава моргнул.  
– Вы – что?  
Сакураги пожал плечами.  
– В конце концов, это сразу был нечестный трюк, – он нахмурился. – Учитывая, что произошло в понедельник, и вчерашние издевательства, мне показалось, что немножко отплатить им той же монетой будет только справедливо, – он покачал головой. – К тому же я не хочу, чтобы видео попало в инет, и его увидели в Америке.  
Сердце Рукавы забилось быстрее, стоило тому подумать, что Ханамичи пытался защитить его. Но последнее предложение…  
– Так что в основном ты заботился о самом себе.  
– Эй… Я убил двух птиц одним камнем.  
– А как насчет того, кто послал видео?  
Сакураги нахмурился:  
– Такамия пытался выяснить, кому принадлежит телефонный номер, но… Там симка, купленная по акции. Так что никаких следов.  
– Ясно. Так что все было впустую.  
– Сомневаюсь. Не думаю, что пославший его парень хотел выложить это в инет, иначе бы сам давно это сделал.  
– … – Рукава с любопытством склонил голову набок. – Думаешь, это парень?  
– А ты?  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Может, кто-то из моих фанаток. Девушки могли сойти с ума, узнав, что я сплю с парнем.  
– Неа… Они бы завизжали, если бы застукали вас на горячем. И они не стали бы оберегать Сендо. Нет, – Сакураги нахмурился, – думаю, это кто-то, кто знает Сендо… Кто-то, кто хотел, чтобы вы расстались.  
– Мы не встречаемся. Просто трахаемся.  
– Для многих это одно и то же. По крайней мере, для меня.  
… – Рукава подавил порыв начать беспорядочно оправдываться. – Вещи верну тебе завтра.  
– Как хочешь, – Сакураги взмахнул рукой на прощанье и уже был готов пойти домой, когда Рукава схватил его за рукав пиджака. Он нахмурился:  
– Чего еще?  
– М-м… Не хочешь пойти в парк, потренировать броски?  
Сакураги недоуменно посмотрел на него. «Как необычно. Он хочет отрабатывать со мной броски?»  
– Э-э… Ну… Наверное, можно…  
Рукава кивнул.  
– Отлично. Только дай мне забрать велосипед. Будешь свой забирать?  
– Неа. Я всегда хожу в школу пешком… если только не очень тороплюсь.  
– О… хм… я могу тебя подвезти.  
Сакураги усмехнулся.  
– Не утруждайся. Я могу бежать рядом.  
– Уверен, что удержишься наравне с моим велосипедом?  
– А то!  
– … – «Я хочу это увидеть».

Рукава сумел приехать в парк всего на три секунды раньше Сакураги. «Не может быть. Это безумие. Я ехал на полной скорости, а он все равно не отставал?!».  
– Уф-ф! – Ханамичи жадно вдыхал в горящие легкие воздух. – Должно быть, теряю форму.  
Рукава в шоке посмотрел на него. «Теряет форму?! Он совсем рехнулся?!»  
– … – Он слез с велосипеда и поставил его с края баскетбольного поля. – Кажется, мы оба достаточно разогрелись.  
– Ага, – Сакураги усмехнулся. – Хочешь один на один?  
«О да!»  
Сакураги моргнул, когда Рукава чуть покраснел.  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Давай играть.  
– Ага.  
Рукава заворожено посмотрел, как тот потягивается, а потом перестукивает мячом. Помотал головой и присоединился к игре.  
Это было весело. Как всегда на матчах с дурачиной – сплошное веселье и дух соперничества. Рукава хотел бы тренироваться с ним весь остаток жизни. «Пусть этот день никогда не кончается».

Сакураги стащил с себя майку и выжал из нее пот.  
– А-а, хорошо.  
– Мы устали, – заметил Рукава.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Никто из нас не играл всерьез.  
– Эй, парни.  
Они повернулись к подошедшему Сендо.  
Рукава вытер полотенцем пот с лица.  
– …  
Сендо чуть улыбнулся:  
– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что случилось?  
– Йохей позвонил мне и все рассказал.  
– Йохей? – Рукава сердито посмотрел на Сакураги: – Это ведь ты ему велел, да?  
Тот усмехнулся:  
– Просто подумал, что вам двоим нужно разобраться. В конце концов, вы влипли в это вместе.  
– Играешь в сваху, Сакураги?  
– Дубина. Я же тебе уже говорил…  
– Да-да… Ладно, я пошел. Мы собирались с ребятами встретиться, – Сакураги надел чистую майку и, махнув им, пустился бежать.  
Наблюдавший за ним Сендо покачал головой.  
– Это разбивает тебе сердце, не так ли?  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Конечно, нет. Не хочешь пропустить стаканчик? Нам действительно надо поговорить.  
– …

– Рукава, почему ты не захотел зайти в то кафе?  
– Если тебя увидят со мной, кто-нибудь может заподозрить…  
– А с Сакураги ты тренировался вообще наедине.  
– У мужчины на видео были черные волосы, а Сакураги засняли там, хватающим ртом воздух. На него никто не подумает.  
– Зато могут подумать, что ты пытаешься его «обратить».  
Рукава фыркнул:  
– Если бы это было так просто… – Он вздохнул. – Так о чем ты там хотел поговорить?  
– То, что с тобой случилось… Мне тоже стоит принять на себя ответственность.  
Рукава покачал головой.  
– Не дури. Какой смысл обоим страдать? Твоя карьера не выдержит публичной огласки.  
– Но это неправильно. Мне нужно как-то помочь тебе. Не знаю, как, но…  
– Найди того, кто это сделал, – Рукава еле заметно улыбнулся. – А с народом из нашей школы Сакураги с друзьями уже справились.  
– Справились? В смысле?  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Могу только предполагать, но он заверил меня, что больше той записи ни у кого из нашей школы нет. И, судя по тому сегодняшнему поведению людей… должно быть, он их здорово напугал.  
– Ясно, – Йохей улыбнулся и легко коснулся его лица, – а ты прямо счастлив от этого.  
– …  
– Тебе нравится, что происходящее ему небезразлично и что он делает такое ради тебя.  
Рукава опустил голову.  
– Он просто не хочет, чтобы слухи достигли Америки. Они его тоже заденут.  
Йохей тихо рассмеялся.  
– Да-да. Эй, мы же о Сакураги говорим. Он всегда действует по велению левой пятки, так что в жизни бы об этом не подумал. Скорее, он просто набил бы морду тому, кто обзовет тебя гомиком – потому что он твой друг.  
– … – «Хотелось бы надеяться». Он вздохнул. – Без шансов.  
– Рукава… Ты мне нравишься.  
Он удивленно поднял голову.  
– Да. Это правда. Но… это не любовь. А вот твои чувства к Сакураги… Тебе стоит сказать ему.  
– Спятил? Ни за что!  
– Он все равно узнает.  
– Отъебись.  
– Сакураги выслал мне видео. Меня там опознать нельзя, и они стерли звук в тех местах, где мы о нем говорили. Кто бы мог это сделать?  
– Мне-то откуда знать?  
– Сакураги с друзьями тоже стерли видео со своих телефонов. И я стер. И тебе надо.  
– Зачем? – нахмурился Рукава.  
– Хакнуть могут даже телефон. А так будем точно знать, что запись сохранилась только у того, кто ее снимал. В моей школе никто ничего не получал.  
Рукава подошел к своему рюкзаку, достал сотовый и стер видео.  
– Все равно уже слишком поздно.  
– Нет, если мы найдем того, кто это сделал.  
– А ты сможешь?  
– Йохей мне немножко поможет, – он нахмурился. – На редкость пронырливый парень. Ума не приложу, почему не он ваш лидер.  
– Ханамичи сильнее.  
Сендо приподнял бровь.  
– Ханамичи, да? – и улыбнулся, увидев покрывший щеки Рукавы легкий румянец. – Впервые вижу, как ты краснеешь.  
– Заткнись. Так что там с Йохеем?  
– Думаю, он просто верный и преданный. И, похоже, ему действительно нравится Сакураги.  
Рукава удивился, заметив промелькнувшее на лицо Сендо недовольство.  
– Ты что, всерьез его хочешь?  
– Я? Конечно, нет.  
– Охуеть. Точно хочешь, – Рукава покачал головой. – Если Сакураги об этом узнает, лучше сразу покончи с собой.  
– Да не о чем там узнавать. В любом случае, мы решили вычислить, кто это сделал. Может, выудим что-то еще из видео.  
– Его больше ни у кого нет.  
Сендо кивнул.  
– Только у Йохея. Похоже, он чертовски хорошо ладит с компами. Я предложил, чтобы еще Хикоичи нам помог, но он сказал, что чем меньше людей об этом знает, тем лучше, – он пожал плечами. – Что ж, согласен. Даже хотя Хикоичи никому не проболтается, вдруг его инфаркт хватит… и я не хочу, чтобы еще больше людей любовались на мою задницу.  
– Они не знают, что это твоя задница, тогда как про меня…  
– Прости.  
Рукава пожал плечами.  
– Не ты виноват.  
– Завтра мы начнем расследование.  
– …  
Сендо улыбнулся, наклонился и коротко его поцеловал.  
– Прощай, Рукава.  
– Угу, – тот прекрасно понял скрытый смысл этих слов.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что меньше чем через два месяца я уезжаю из Японии?  
– Да, но…  
– И все еще хочешь со мной встречаться?  
Рукава остановился и заглянул за угол. Похоже, что Сакураги только что призналась какая-то девушка. «Невероятно».  
– Конечно.  
Сакураги нахмурился.  
Она подошла к нему, положила ладони ему на грудь и погладила, в итоге обняв его за шею.  
– Отлично выглядишь. Мне нравится твое тело.  
Рукава мысленно закатил глаза. «Он всегда отлично выглядит».  
– Я всегда так выгляжу. А ты в одной со мной параллели, так что уже три года учимся вместе. И что, только сейчас заметила?  
Девушка нахмурилась:  
– И что с того? Подыскиваешь причины, чтобы отказать мне? Может, слухи правдивы. Все считают, что ты теперь трахаешь Рукаву.  
– Что?!  
Она усмехнулась.  
– Именно так. И если начнешь встречаться со мной, это станет хорошим способом остановить слухи.  
– Думаю, что предпочту трахать Рукаву… – протянул Сакураги. – Или вообще любого другого парня – все лучше, чем секс с тобой.  
– Ах ты, уродливая рыжая обезьяна! – она размахнулась и влепила ему пощечину.  
На лице Сакураги не дернулся ни один мускул. Он сделал шаг вперед, и она тут же попятилась. Он схватил ее за шею и, склонившись, поцеловал ее. Другой рукой он обнял ее за талию, крепко прижимая к себе, а потом просунул ногу меж ее бедер, интимно потираясь.  
– Что ты?... Подожди! Ах-х-х…  
Он атаковал жесткими губами ее шею и сунул руку ей в трусики – она была вся влажная.  
– Ты уже мокрая для меня.  
– Я… я… а-а-а…  
Он вновь поцеловал ее, проникая пальцами внутрь. Меньше чем через минуту она кончила, намочив его руку. Сакураги вытащил пальцы и поднял их вверх, демонстрируя ей.  
Девушка судорожно глотала ртом воздух. В вертикальном состоянии ее удерживали только рука Сакураги на ее шее и нога меж ее бедер.  
Усмехнувшись, Сакураги вытер пальцы о ее блузку и натянул ее на груди, заставив девушку застонать.  
– Как насчет встречаться? – выдохнула она, но Сакураги отпустил ее, и она упала на землю. – Ты не можешь сейчас просто взять и уйти!  
– Заставь меня.  
– Я распущу слухи.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Да плевать. К тому же… думаешь, тебе кто-нибудь поверит?  
– Почему бы и нет? – она с трудом встала. – Про Рукаву тоже никто ничего не подозревал.  
– Верно. Но у меня были подружки. И они знают правду.  
– Это примут за ложь во спасение. Итак… твой ответ?  
– Ты даже не смогла меня возбудить, – он ухмыльнулся. – Так что ты просто маленькая уродина.  
Он повернулся к ней спиной и пошел прочь.  
– Сволочь!!! – она развернулась и заметила шпионящего из-за угла Рукаву. – Ты! – она нахмурилась. – Ты видел… – и осеклась, заметив легкую усмешку. – Хочешь его?  
– Что?  
Она расплылась в злобной улыбке.  
– Так тебе недостаточно просто быть геем. Теперь ты хочешь еще и обратить натурала? – она развернулась и ушла.   
«А это было бы отличной местью».

– Так Рукава тебе признался?  
– Что?!  
Запыхавшийся Йохей плюхнулся рядом с ним.  
– Ходят слухи, что Рукава тебе признался, а ты отказал. Причем он даже опустился на колени и предложил… хм… определенные услуги.   
– Что?!! – Сакураги вскочил и огляделся. Весь класс смотрел только на него. – Рукава мне не признавался! – Все только усмехнулись. – Клянусь!  
Как раз вошедший в класс Рукава только вздохнул и сел с другой стороны от Сакураги.  
– Они тебе не поверят. Должно быть, постаралась та отвергнутая тобой дебилка.  
– А ты откуда про нее знаешь? – с удивлением спросил Сакураги.  
– …  
– Ты за нами подглядывал? Блять! – Он взъерошил волосы и со вздохом все-таки сел. – Вообще-то это называется вторжением в чужую личную жизнь.  
Рукава пожал плечами.  
– Я и не собирался. Просто неудачный был бы момент, если бы я прервал… то, что ты с ней вытворял.  
Йохей и еще несколько одноклассников с любопытством наклонились вперед.  
– А что он сделал?  
– Довел ее до оргазма. И заняло это у него примерно минуту.  
– ЧТО?!!  
Теперь их окружал весь класс. Йохей скрестил руки на груди:  
– А мне казалось, кое-кто уверял, что в школе никогда не трахается.  
– И это правда!  
– Тогда как она кончила?  
– Я просто поцеловал ее и… м-м… – Сакураги густо покраснел, избегая смотреть девушкам из класса в глаза. – И потрогал ее… внизу.  
– И все?  
– Да!  
– Ого… Мало же ей требуется.  
– В общем… – Сакураги посмотрел на одноклассников. – Ни в чем Рукава мне не признавался и уж тем более не опускался передо мной на колени.  
Йохей поднял руки.  
– Эй! Верю-верю!  
Сакураги усмехнулся остальным.  
– Видите?  
– Потому что если бы он хотел что-нибудь с тобой сделать, думаю, он бы просто напал на тебя с поцелуями или еще чем похуже.  
– Что?!! – лицо Сакураги вспыхнуло ярче, чем его волосы.  
Рукава мельком глянул на него.  
– А вот тут Йохей прав. Вместо всяких признаний я бы просто зажал тебя где-нибудь.  
– А-а-а! Даже слышать не хочу! – Сакураги выбежал из класса.  
Стоило ему отойти на два шага по коридору, как сзади раздался дружный гогот.

– Все еще злишься?  
Сакураги посмотрел в сторону.  
– Хм!  
– Дурачина.  
– Это почему это я всегда дурачина?!  
– Потому что я обернул слух в шутку, и теперь в него никто не верит.  
– Да, но ты выставил меня на посмешище, – зарычал Сакураги. – К тому же поверить не могу, что ты наблюдал, как я… м-м…  
Рукава выгнул бровь.  
– Так ты из-за это злишься? Что я видел, как ты ласкал ту девушку?  
– Этого никто не должен был видеть!  
– Тогда не стоило делать это в школе. Я вот тоже думал, что меня не поймают, и смотри, что вышло.  
– Ну… Да, но…  
– Кроме того, по сравнению со мной тебе стыдиться особо нечего, твои действия не вызовут у всех бурной реакции.  
Сакураги ссутулился и жалобно сказал:  
– Харуко и еще одна моя бывшая расспрашивали меня об этом. И вот это было уже ужасно неловко, – он вздохнул. – Я знаю, ты просто хотел остановить слухи, но…  
– … – Рукава скопировал его позу. – Мне даже в голову не пришло, что будут говорить люди, если я им расскажу о твоих действиях. Так что это я виноват.  
Сакураги моргнул. Кажется, Рукава только что попросил прощения. Впервые. Он прикусил губу.  
– Забей. Вскоре все утихнет. Просто хотелось бы, чтобы за мной перестала гоняться толпа девушек.  
Рукава нахмурился.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Благодаря твоим словам, что я довел девушку до оргазма меньше чем за минуту, да еще без всякого секса, теперь за мной бегают десятки девушек, которые хотят от меня того же.  
– Вот сучки! – Рукава готов был вот-вот зарычать. – И ты?...  
– Нет! Я сделал это всего один раз и с одной конкретной в качестве расплаты, – Сакураги фыркнул. – Вообще-то, если подумать, она просила меня встречаться, а сама даже имени не сказала. А другая – я тебе говорил, мне недавно признались, – теперь меня избегает.  
«Отлично! – Рукава поморщился. – Блять, чуть не произнес это вслух».  
– Ясно. Ну, ты же все равно сомневался, соглашаться или нет.  
– Ну это-то да, но сейчас у меня даже не осталось выбора, отказывать или нет.  
Рукава решил сменить тему беседы:  
– Кстати, я поговорил с Сендо. Он и Йохей проанализируют видео и проверят телефонный номер – вдруг найдут, кто это сделал.  
– Ага, Йохей мне говорил, – Сакураги нахмурился. – Только потом почему-то покраснел.  
«Наверное, потому что, что Сендо охотится за его задницей».  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка! Ты что-то знаешь.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
– Р-Р-Рукава!..  
– Учитель пришел.

– Но отрабатывать броски в такой час?!  
– Мне целый день пришлось бегать от девушек, – буркнул Сакураги, – и все из-за тебя! Так что это твой шанс расплатиться. К тому же уже пятница. В школу завтра не надо, так что можно и попозже лечь спать.  
Рукава покачал головой.  
– Все так, но уже полдвенадцатого! Что на тебя нашло?  
– Ой, да хватит уже жаловаться, – Сакураги усмехнулся. – Смотри, вот и парк! Площадка с кольцом как раз за теми деревьями.  
– Я знаю, где она. Я сюда часто прихожу, если ты не заметил.  
Сакураги остановился.  
– Эй! Что здесь делают Йохей и Сендо?!  
Как раз в этот момент Сендо схватил Йохея, прижал к себе и поцеловал.  
Рукава успел как раз вовремя, чтобы зажать Сакураги рот, предупреждая вопли, и утащил за собой в кусты, в темное место между деревьями. К этому времени Йохей уже обхватил Сендо за шею и вернул поцелуй.  
– Пусти!!! Я должен остановить его!  
Но Рукава только толкнул его на землю и сел рядом.  
– Спокойней, дурачина. Ты же видел, твой друг ответил на поцелуй.  
– Но… но…  
– И прямо сейчас я хочу сделать то же самое с тобой.  
Сакураги задохнулся.  
– Ни за что.  
Рукава просто стянул его шорты вниз так, чтобы высвободить член полностью. «О да!»  
Сакураги сдавленно вскрикнул, когда Рукава взял у него в рот. «Ебать! Я чувствую его!». Рукава был слишком хорош, и у него быстро встало. На такое согласилась только одна подружка и всего однажды, причем давным-давно. Он тихо застонал.  
Рукава посмотрел вверх, разглядывая Сакураги из-под челки и не прекращая движений. Охуенно. Сакураги, охваченный наслаждением, был слишком охуенен: голова запрокинута, рот чуть приоткрыт, с губ срывались неровные вздохи. Словно чувствуя взгляд Рукавы, тот поднял руку и прикрыл ей глаза, пряча лицо. Рукава на миг остановился и поплевал на пальцы.  
– Ру… Рукава… подожди… что ты?.. – Сакураги хватанул ртом воздух, заметив, как тот готовит себя. – Подожди. Что ты делаешь?  
Рукава уселся верхом на его колени и схватил его член.  
– Наверное, то же, что Сендо и Йохей.  
– Что?! – И чуть не вскрикнул, когда Рукава нанизал себя на него. – Блять! Я… – Сакураги застонал и ухватил его за бедро.

– Пусти, дурачина. Мне нужно… двигаться.  
Тот затряс головой.  
– Подожди… нет… о боги… как тесно… – Но сам не удержался. И подался вверх.  
– Такой большой и такой… горячий! – Рукава запрокинул голову, громкий стон застрял в горле. Как же хорошо. Просто чудесно. Ханамичи заполнял его целиком, настолько, что казалось, доходит до самого сердца. И впервые в жизни он кончил быстро и чуть не заорал, когда Ханамичи выплеснулся внутри него.  
Когда Сакураги наконец-то открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя тяжело дышащим в шею Рукавы. Он поднял голову: Рукава обмяк, его поддерживали только руки Сакураги. Даже несмотря на ситуацию, ему захотелось рассмеяться.  
– И что теперь?  
Рукава моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице.  
– …  
– Нечего сказать?  
Он сейчас все испортит. Он прямо-таки чуял это.  
– Я… Я хотел тебя и…  
– И просто взял? – Сакураги нахмурился. – Так, что ли?  
Тот опустил голову.   
– Я… – «Я люблю тебя». Рукава прикусил губу, чтобы сдержать подступающие слезы. – Тебе тоже понравилось.  
– И что, это все оправдывает? Бля! – Сакураги покачал головой. – Я только что трахнул парня. А ведь думал, что натурал!  
– Так вот что тебя волнует?  
Он мотнул головой, не в силах сосредоточиться. Быть внутри Рукавы…А тот склонился к нему, целуя шею и сжимая задницу.  
– Как с тобой хорошо, Ханамичи.  
Тот закрыл глаза. Ему было слишком хорошо. Однако он не мог так. Только не так, как хотел Рукава. Поэтому он схватил того за талию и со свойственной ему силой поднял их вверх, пока оба не встали на ноги.  
– Слушай, Рукава… – он нахмурился. Кровь. На бедрах Рукавы были мелкие капли крови, смешанные со спермой. – Твою мать! Я тебя порвал.  
– Совсем чуть-чуть, – тот снял майку, чтобы вытереть себя, и натянул шорты. – Я привык.  
Сакураги захотелось зарычать.  
– Это… бля, неважно, – он тоже натянул шорты, поморщившись на их мокрую ткань, и осторожно выглянул из-за кустов, ища взглядом Йохея. И нахмурился. Парочка все еще целовалась. И как раз в этот момент Йохей прервал поцелуй и улыбнулся Сендо, а тот только ласково взъерошил ему волосы. И все это было ужасно нежно. Что ж, если между ними все именно так, Сакураги не возражал. Он просто хотел, чтобы Йохей был счастлив. И не удержался и сравнил поведение пары с тем, что у них было с Рукавой – тот просто использовал его, чтобы унять зуд. От этого Сакураги ощутил себя… ну, не грязным, но… почти. Он повернулся к молча наблюдающему за ним Рукаве. – Ну что, увидимся в понедельник?  
– …  
Сакураги покачал головой, когда Рукава так ничего и не сказал. Затем развернулся и ушел.

Рукава нервно поглядывал на парту Сакураги. Йохей уже пришел и с кем-то общался, и выглядел при этом вполне счастливым. Вскоре Сакураги вошел в класс и сел рядом с ним.  
– … – Рукава не знал, что сказать. Сказать что-то было нужно, но не знал, что. – М-м… Хан… Сакураги?  
Тот полуобернулся к нему, мотнул головой, потом отвернулся и начал смотреть строго вперед.  
На Рукаву это подействовало так, словно тот сжал его сердце столь сильно, что оно стало маленьким и сморщенным как изюм. Он не хотел даже притворяться, будто в пятницу ничего не случилось. Пусть Сакураги, похоже, и собирался его игнорировать. – Сбежать не выйдет. Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Ты просто унял зуд.  
– Не только.  
Его руки на парте сжались в кулаке.  
– У тебя была кровь. Я в жизни не делал такого, из-за чего моим партнерам было… больно, – он зло глянул на Рукаву. – Ненавижу тебя.  
«Так он из-за этого злится?»  
– Я же сказал, это ерунда. Почти не больно… – Класс ахнул, когда Сакураги внезапно схватил Рукаву за шею и принялся душить. Тот перехватил его руки, пытаясь отодрать их от себя, задыхаясь. – Ты… кхе… чего?!!  
– Не смей больше со мной заговаривать! По крайней мере, пока не поймешь, что сделал не так.  
Сакураги отпустил его, сел обратно и уставился перед собой. Он игнорировал как шепотки одноклассников, так и кашляющего за ним Рукаву, отчаянно пытающегося вернуть воздух обратно в легкие.

– Ханамичи, какого черта?  
Он посмотрел на Йохея.  
– Мы с Рукавой в пятницу видели вас с Сендо.  
– Да? – по щекам Йохея разлился слабый румянец.  
– Ага. Вы целовались. Дальше мы не видели. Но я уже почти собрался вас останавливать, когда Рукава тупо швырнул меня на землю и оседлал мои бедра, – он вздохнул. – Короче… случилось это. – И он мрачно добавил: – А когда все кончилось, у него была кровь.  
Йохей недоуменно на него посмотрел:  
– Кровь?  
– Я видел, как он трогал себя, и, думаю, он так готовил себя для… ну ты понял, – Сакураги запустил пальцы в волосы, ероша их. – Уж не знаю, что он делал, но это была явно не нормальная подготовка. И мы даже не целовались, – он помотал головой и, глядя на Йохея, яростно сказал: – А он еще утверждал, что давно привык! Я зол – просто нереально! Такое ощущение, будто…  
– …тобой попользовались.  
Сакураги задумался.  
– Да… Наверное, да.  
– Сендо… Он кое-что рассказал мне про их встречи. Он не был у Рукавы первым и, очевидно, тот… любит именно так. Минимум подготовки, никаких эмоций, – Йохей вздохнул. – Рукава ему в принципе очень нравился, ты в курсе? Но его привычки в сексе… вот они Сендо очень не нравились. Он хотел все поменять, быть помягче, но Рукава не стал… и Сендо забоялся, что если он его бросит, Рукава найдет себе кого-нибудь, кто будет по-настоящему плохо с ним обращаться.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– Похоже, Рукава не любит боль. Он просто любит… пожестче.  
– У него была кровь!  
Йохей пожал плечами:  
– Я его мыслей не читаю.  
– Бля! – Сакураги вздохнул. – Ну и как мне теперь ему в глаза смотреть?  
– Думаю, он просто… одинок.  
Сакураги нахмурился.  
– В смысле?  
– Мы же никогда его ни с кем не видели. Он всегда играет в баскетбол, всегда тренируется – вот и все.  
– Они идиот.  
– Имхо, даже таким, как он… нужна отдушина. Способ почувствовать близость другого человека. Даже если через боль.  
– Ты же сказал, он отказался от попыток Сендо быть… ну, добрым.  
– Я не говорил, что целиком и полностью его понимаю!  
Сакураги скрестил руки на груди.  
– Ладно, пофиг. Забудем об этом лисе. А что насчет тебя?  
– Что?  
– Ты реально встречаешься с Сендо.  
Йохей покраснел.  
– Ну…  
– Охуеть! Так ты по парням? А почему я об этом ничего не знал? Я же вроде бы твой лучший друг!  
– Я не по парням! Просто Сендо… особенный. Кроме того, ты вообще натурал, а у тебя был секс с Рукавой. Я же только целовался.  
– Это совсем другое. Меня практически изнасиловали!  
Йохей фыркнул.  
– Ага, рассказывай. С твоей-то силищей? Придумай другую отговорку!  
– Гр-р! Я не хочу об этом думать! – Сакураги перешел с шага на бег. – Так он тебе всерьез нравится, да?  
– Э-э… – Йохей вновь чуть покраснел. – Думаю, да… Но… секс с парнем… не знаю, смогу ли я.  
– О…  
– Как оно вообще?  
Сакураги нахмурился.  
– Да понравилось вроде. Но быть сверху – совсем другое, чем быть снизу. Рукаве, похоже, было зашибись, но… А ты сам-то хочешь?  
Йохей озадачился.  
– А меня-то ты почему спрашиваешь? С какой этой стати я буду снизу?  
Настал черед Сакураги усмехаться.  
– Слушай, мы ж говорим о Сендо. Ты что, реально можешь себе представить, что он будет снизу? С тобой или с кем другим, если уж на то пошло.  
Йохей помрачнел.  
– Блять… Я об этом как-то не подумал, – он прикусил губу. – Короче… Не знаю, смогу ли…  
– Во-во.  
– Думаю, это уж как-то слишком…  
– Непонятно.  
– Неестественно.  
– Трудно.  
– Странно.  
– Ненормально.  
– Нелепо.  
– Бредово.  
Они обменялись понимающими ухмылками.  
– Так ты всерьез об этом думал?  
– Заткись. Слишком щекотливая тема.  
Сакураги приобнял его за плечи и притянул к себе.  
– Ты сможешь принять. Мы же с тобой всегда принимаем то, что кидают нам другие, правда?  
– Вот не припомню, чтобы тебе пришлось такое принимать, – проворчал Йохей.  
– Ха-ха-ха! Это потому, что я – гений!  
– Ой, да ладно тебе! Я вечером встречаюсь с Сендо, а теперь даже не знаю, смогу ли ему в глаза смотреть.  
– Так вы и сегодня встречаетесь?  
– Ну да… – Йохей задумался. – Кстати, мы тут поспрашивали народ. Кое-кто видел на территории нашей школы Киёту.  
Сакураги нахмурился.  
– Это еще кто?  
– Тот парень из Кайнан.  
– Та дикая обезьяна?! Блять, чего ему надо?  
Йохей покачал головой.  
– Даже не представляю. Но мы собираемся это выяснить.  
– Хм… – Сакураги задумчиво глянул вперед. – Там что, Хикоичи? Интересно, что он тут делает.  
– Ну… Я пошел.  
– Удачного свидания с Сендо!  
– Заткнись!  
– Ха-ха-ха! – он подбежал к члену команды Рёнан. – Привет! Ты что тут делаешь?  
– Просто пришел с тобой повидаться, – ответил Хикоичи.  
– Что? Хочешь получить последние напутствия от гения?  
– Так ты действительно уезжаешь в Америку?  
– Да! – он вскинул кулак в небо. – Я их там всех поставлю на колени!  
– Если кто на это способен, так это ты.  
– Ха-ха-ха, верно.  
– М-м… Я тут недавно видел Сендо, – осторожно начал Хикоичи, – и он выглядел… странно.  
Сакураги недоуменно посмотрел на него:  
– Сендо?  
– Да, и он был каким-то… рассеянным, что ли.  
«Еще бы! Кто-то заснял его обнаженную задницу и показал всему миру».  
– Вот как?  
– Ты ничего не знаешь? Вы же вроде иногда встречаетесь, броски отрабатываете.  
– Уже давненько не пересекались. Лучше Рукаву спроси.  
Хикоичи застыл.  
– Рукаву?  
– Вот они часто тренируются вместе.  
Тот нахмурился:  
– Что, до сих пор?  
– Ну, наверное, да. А что?  
– М-м… Да так, ничего… А ты не хочешь… ну, то есть… может, поужинаем вместе?  
– Что?!  
Хикоичи посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и залился краской.  
– С удовольствием поболтал бы с тобой подольше. Мы уже давно нормально не разговаривали… а ты скоро уезжаешь…  
– А… ну да, – Сакураги моргнул, когда Хикоичи шагнул к нему – с раскрасневшимся лицом и приоткрытыми губами. – Н-н-но жаль! Я сегодня не могу! Ха-ха-ха!.. М-м… Извини! Я ужасно тороплюсь!  
Прежде, чем тот успел ответить, Сакураги сбежал. «Я сам себе все напридумывал! Хикоичи вовсе не собирался за мной приударить! Что бы ни было у меня с Рукавой, это не означает, что я стал магнитом для всех парней! – он поднял глаза к небу. – Боги, пожалуйста! Не делайте из меня гей-магнит!!!»

– Херня какая-то творится.  
Йохей озадаченно глянул на Сакураги.  
– Это ты о чем?  
– Парни мне строят глазки.  
– Парни тебе что?! – ошарашенно переспросил Йохей.  
Сакураги начал наматывать круги вокруг парты.  
– Они охотятся за мной. Сначала Хикоичи, теперь эта дикая обезьяна, Маки Фукусе, и список все увеличивается и увеличивается!  
– Ты о чем вообще?  
Сакураги покраснел, когда заметил, что Рукава, нахмурившись, смотрит на него.  
– Ну… – он ухватил Йохея под локоть и оттащил в угол класса. – В последние два дня за мной пытаются ухлестывать парни! Киёта даже пытался меня поцеловать! – зарычал он.  
Раздался треск. Они обернулись: Рукава сжимал в руке сломанную перекладину спинки стула и смотрел на них с нечитабельным выражением лица.  
Они покрылись холодным потом.   
Сакураги наклонился и прошептал Йохею:  
– Как думаешь, он слышал?  
– Угу.  
– Но почему стул-то сломал?  
– Если хочешь знать мое мнение, то он ревнует.  
– Что?!  
Йохей пожал плечами.  
– Ну, это просто предположение. Так что там с парнями, которые на тебя охотились?  
– Это правда!  
– Киёта действительно пытался тебя поцеловать?  
– Да! Фу! – он поморщился. – А Маки помацал за задницу.  
– Что?!  
– Все сходят с ума от моего гения!  
– Не думаю, что твоя гениальность имеет к этому какое-то отношение.  
На глазах Сакураги выступили слезы.  
– Хочу в Америку прямо сейчас. Тут все парни – извращенцы!  
– Ну, ну, Ханамичи, все будет хорошо. – «Думаю, не лучшее время сообщать, что Сендо раньше тоже на него заглядывался. А Рукава вообще влю…»  
– Но это же полный пиздец!  
– Ну, да…  
– А что с тем долбаным видео? Удалось что-то узнать?  
– Сендо думает, что это Киёта.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что он много раз приходил и наблюдал за Рукавой. Он мог сделать это, чтобы заставить Рукаву и Сендо растаться.  
– Не катит. Я же говорю, Киёта был по мою душу.  
– Хм-м… Может, он пытался защитить тебя. В конце концов, упоминания о тебе на видео затерли, так что…  
– В смысле?  
Йохей покраснел.  
– М-м… Забей. Если не это не он, тогда кто?  
– А мне-то откуда знать, – проворчал Сакураги, – я гений, а не детектив.  
– Все, учитель пришел. Поговорим после уроков.

Рукава остановился. Прямо на его глазах, за зданием, ведущим к спортзалу, Ханамичи оживленно разговаривал с какой-то девушкой. Он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза, когда Сакураги наклонился и поцеловал ее. «Почему? Почему мне так хреново?» Рукава молча наблюдал, как тот, улыбаясь, легко взъерошил ей волосы . Слишком нежно. Почему он так нежен с ней?!  
– Тогда до вечера, Хана!  
Тот широко улыбнулся.  
– Это свидание!  
Она покраснела.  
– Дурак!  
– Ха-ха-ха!  
– Что, Сакураги, еще одна призналась?  
Его улыбка моментально увяла.  
– Рукава.  
«Похоже, еще злится».  
– Ты вроде говорил, что не собираешься ни с кем встречаться, раз уезжаешь.  
– Не твое дело, – Сакураги отвернулся и собрался уходить.  
– И сколько ты еще будешь меня избегать?  
– Я тебя не избегаю.  
– Да-да, – Рукава вздохнул. – Я знаю, что… заставил тебя, но тебе ведь тоже понравилось, поэтому…  
– Рукава… Почему ты не потратил больше времени, чтобы как следует себя подготовить?  
– Что?  
– У тебя была кровь. Я тебя порвал. Почему ты не остановился? Наверняка же боль была адская.  
– Я хотел этого, ясно? – зарычал он.  
– Что? – Сакураги отступил на шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену. – Ты вообще осознаешь, что несешь?  
– Всегда хотел этого с тобой.  
Сакураги покраснел.  
– Никогда в этом смысле о тебе не думал.  
Рукава фыркнул.  
– Я знаю. – «Он никогда меня не захочет, не так ли? Можно любить его до посинения, но он никогда не ответит на мои чувства, – Рукава зажмурился, пытаясь вдохнуть и справиться с болью, стискивающей сердце. Когда он вновь открыл глаза, Ханамичи, хмурясь, смотрел на него. – Да пошло оно все!» Он прижал Сакураги к стене, вырвав у того недовольный рык, привстал на цыпочки, вжался всем телом и поцеловал. Рукаву сразу же схватили за руки в попытке остановить, но тот прижался сильнее, раскрывая Сакураги рот и вторгаясь внутрь языком. Из-под опущенных ресниц Рукава наблюдал, как тот медленно закрывает глаза и начинает целовать в ответ. Он наконец-то целовался с Сакураги Ханамичи! Когда тела у обоих начали реагировать, Рукава прервал поцелуй.  
– Рукава…  
Тот улыбнулся и ушел.  
От его улыбки у Сакураги перехватило дыхание, и он поднес руку к губам. Рот был влажным и припухшим от поцелуя. А рука… он растерянно отметил, как та дрожит. Да у него до сих пор колени подгибались! «Не может быть. Неужели простой поцелуй так сильно на меня подействовал?!»

Сакураги весь остаток дня пялился на него с крайне озадаченным выражением лица. Должно быть, тот поцелуй полностью сбил его с толку. Рукава вздохнул. Сегодня у него не было настроения тренироваться. Он даже уже и не помнил, когда с ним в последний раз такое было. Он завернул за угол школы и увидел Сакураги, который тоже шел в спортзал.  
– Рукава.  
Они шли бок о бок, и какие-то школьники начали смотреть на них и шептаться.  
– Кстати… Думаю, будет лучше, если тебя не будут видеть со мной наедине.  
– Ты о чем?  
Рукава кивнул в сторону наблюдающих за ними учеников:  
– Подумают еще, что мы встречаемся.  
Сакураги остолбенел.  
– Что?! Просто из-за того, что мы идем рядом? Бред какой-то!  
Рукава пожал плечами.  
– Сам решай.  
Сакураги прикусил губу, колеблясь. И в итоге не выдержал: он был слишком решительным и слишком агрессивным, чтобы долго мучиться сомнениями.  
– Почему ты меня поцеловал?  
– А что это ты спрашиваешь, ни с того ни с сего?  
– Это меня убивает. Я пытаюсь найти причину – и не нахожу.  
Они свернули за угол; тут уже почти никого не было. Здесь пролегал короткий путь к спортзалу, и мало у кого была причина тут ходить.  
– Без всякой причины. Просто захотелось.  
– И все?! Ты целуешься и трахаешься со всеми налево-направо просто потому, что тебе так хочется?  
Рукава пожал плечами.  
– А почему нет?  
– Псих, – Сакураги на миг нахмурился – у Рукавы чуть дрожали руки. «Ага, значит, тебе далеко не пофиг? Даже…» – То есть, ты мог бы поцеловать кого угодно?  
– Если бы захотел.  
– Почему ты хочешь меня?  
– …  
Сакураги развернулся и толкнул Рукаву к стене.  
– У тебя прямо-таки талант сводить меня с ума.  
– Слушай, Ханамичи…  
– И давно это мы зовем друг друга по имени? – И он с недоумением посмотрел на легкий румянец, заливший щеки Рукавы. – Ты… и твои действия… Спятить можно. Я тебе в этом смысле никогда не нравился. Раньше ты никогда не пытался со мной заговорить и уж тем более потрогать. Но теперь… как будто ты не можешь сдержаться… – он запнулся. «Не может быть». Рукава отвел взгляд и опустил голову. «Да что с ним такое?! – Сакураги посмотрел на его рот. – И что такое со мной? Почему мне сейчас так хочется его поцеловать?!».   
Чтобы не сделать самую большую глупость в своей жизни, он наклонился и укусил Рукаву в изгиб шеи. К его удивлению, тот громко застонал от наслаждения. У Сакураги ушла целая секунда, чтобы осознать, что у Рукавы встал:  
– Ты… Так ты…  
Он задохнулся от удивления, когда Рукава расстегнул ему штаны и вытащил член. Потребовалось лишь немного сжать, чтобы у него стал таким же твердым, как у Рукавы.  
– П-подожди… что…. Ах-х… нет…  
– Такой твердый… и такой большой, – Рукава склонился к нему, продолжая дрочить, и принялся мягко целовать в шею, – я хочу тебя снова в себе, Ханамичи.  
Тот задыхался. Ото рта Рукавы на шее по телу бежали мурашки. Сакураги на миг нахмурился. С ним Рукава был нежным, целовал и ласкался – а на видео с Сендо ничего такого не хотел. Просто трахался.  
Рукава расстегнул собственные штаны и начал дрочить себе в том же ритме, что и ему.  
– В меня. Так пусто внутри…  
Тот покраснел. «Бля, как горячо!». Он посмотрел вниз, прикусил губу и остановил Рукаву, отведя его руки прочь.  
– Подожди… Хана… мичи… Мне нужно, – его рот распахнулся в беспомощном вздохе, когда Сакураги забрал оба их члена в кулак. – О боги, – он обмяк, чуть ли не повиснув на партнере. – Сильнее…  
– Охренеть!  
– Ну что еще?   
Сакураги посмотрел вниз:  
– Поверить не могу, что трогаю чужой хуй. Охренеть!  
– А мне нравится.  
Сакураги фыркнул:  
– Еще бы! – он прикусил губу и чуть сжал, делая то, что нравилось самому.  
– Ах-х-х… Хана…  
– Шикарно… уже дошли не просто до имен. Теперь прозвища, – он застонал и посмотрел на Рукаву. Тот не отрывал взгляда от его рта, очевидно, желая поцеловать, но не решаясь. У Сакураги таких проблем не было: он наклонился и сделал то, о чем молило его тело. И снова это оказалось чудесно.   
«Неужели это всегда так?»

– Мда… – Сакураги поморщился, глядя на свои ладони. Он ухитрился собрать почти всю сперму в ладони, но теперь не мог ничего сам делать. Даже штаны натянуть.  
– Не застегнешь мне штаны? – он продемонстрировал Рукаве ладони. – Я пока сам не могу.  
От взгляда на его смущенное лицо губы Рукавы тронула легкая улыбка. Он натянул Сакураги штаны и провел ладонями по бедрам и ягодицами, лаская.

– Эй, ты… ты извращенец! Хватит меня трогать!  
Рукава приподнял бровь.  
– Что, опять встает?  
– Заткнись. Просто застегни уже молнию, – прорычал тот. – Хватит мне позориться.  
– Верно, – Рукава застегнул молнию и встал. – И что теперь?  
Они пошли к водопроводным кранам, откуда обычно пили и умывались.  
– Надо срочно вымыть руки, – озабоченно сказал Сакураги, но Рукава схватил его за ладонь. – Ты чего? Они же грязные! – и в шоке открыл рот, когда тот слизал с пальцев остатки спермы. – Какого хрена?!  
– Я хотел тебя попробовать.  
– Так ведь даже неизвестно, моя это или твоя!  
Рукава пожал плечами.  
– Наша общая. Даже так лучше, чем ничего.  
Сакураги помрачнел, глядя на него:  
– Почему?  
– Что?  
– Почему ты так сильно меня хочешь?  
– …  
Сакураги нахмурился. Рукава так странно реагировал… Он заметил, как тот смотрит на него из-под челки. В его глазах было столько… тоски. И желания, и страсти, и… Сакураги моргнул. «Не может быть».  
– Вот, можешь мыться.  
Сакураги ничего не ответил. Просто сунул руки под струю воды, пытаясь отмыться.  
– Вы совсем рехнулись?!  
Они обернулись на прозвучавшее гневное восклицание.  
– Хикоичи? – Ханамичи закрутил кран, пытаясь скрыть смущение. – М-м… Ты нас видел?  
– Тебе уже мало того, что ты соблазнил Сендо-сана?! – яростно напал тот. – Теперь ты решил прибрать себе и Сакураги-куна?  
– Так! Секундочку, – Рукава устремил на него холодный пристальный взгляд, – откуда ты знаешь про Сендо?  
Тот усмехнулся.  
– Видел запись, первостатейная ты блядь.  
– Не смей его так называть, – зарычал Сакураги.  
– И как мне тогда его называть – подстилкой?  
Сакураги схватил его за пиджак, поднимая одной рукой в воздух, и вбил того в стену здания.  
– Хватит уже. Ты наш друг. Я не хочу тебя бить.  
Глаза Хикоичи влажно заблестели.  
– Ну почему ты был с ним? Я же так старался, чтобы ты увидел его истинную натуру.  
– Что?.. О чем ты говоришь?!  
Неожиданно тот заплакал.  
– Я л-люблю тебя. Уже несколько лет. Но ты замечаешь только Рукаву, – он схватил Ханамичи за руки, когда тот опустил его наземь. – Всегда Рукава, Рукава то, Рукава сё… Ты никогда не смотрел на меня! И воспринимал всего лишь как друга. Меня ты никогда не замечал, а вот Рукаву – всегда!  
– Он мой соперник.  
– А почему, думаешь, я так выкладываюсь в баскетболе?!! Я хотел, чтобы ты уважал меня, но… – Ханамичи отпустил его и в шоке отступил на шаг назад. Хикоичи упал на колени. – Но я никогда не был достаточно хорош.  
– Хикоичи, я…  
Тот закричал:  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты начал презирать его и посмотрел на меня!!!  
Сакураги бросил взгляд на Рукаву и опустился на колени перед Хикоичи.  
– Но это ты толкнул меня в его объятия.  
– Что?!  
– Это ведь ты снял то видео, да? Если бы не оно, мы бы с Рукавой не начали бы так много общаться. И не начали бы… – он покраснел. – Он был просто товарищем по команде. Даже не другом. Если бы не ты, мы бы никогда не стали чем-то большим.   
Его глаза широко распахнулись.  
– Нет…Ты же еще и уезжаешь с ним!  
– Ну, тут профессиональный выбор, ничего личного. Оба будем в одной команде.  
– Но… но…  
Рукава шагнул к ним.  
– Видео и копии. Где они?  
Хикоичи стиснул зубы.  
– Я выложу их на Ютуб. И уничтожу тебя! Даже запощу тот кусок, где ты признаешься, что хочешь Сакураги-куна!  
– Что?! – тот глянул на Рукаву. – Ты действительно так говорил?  
– …  
Ханамичи нахмурился и повернулся обратно к парню из Рёнан.  
– Так где видео и все сделанные тобой копии?  
– Не скажу!  
– Рукава?  
– Что?  
– Передашь старику, что я пропущу тренировку? У меня тут появились срочные дела.   
Рукава недоуменно моргнул, когда тот встал и перекинул Хикоичи через плечо.  
– Дурачина, ты куда? Что ты собираешься с ним делать?  
– Приходи вечером ко мне домой. Надо поговорить, – и он ушел из школы с Хикоичи на плече: тот беспрестанно пинался и орал, а вся школа провожала их с выпученными глазами.

– Нда, ты, похоже, не торопился?  
– …  
– Уже почти десять. Еще час, и я лег бы спать.  
– Значит, стоило придти еще позже, – Рукава чуть покраснел, когда Ханамичи непонимающе посмотрел на него. – М-м… Итак… Можно войти?  
– О… да.  
Он провел Рукаву в комнату, предварительно заперев дверь. Рукава оглянулся: почему-то – он не знал, почему – эти приготовления показались ему зловещими. Он сел рядом с Ханамичи на низкий диванчик. Хозяин квартиры взял пульт и запустил проигрывание ДВД. Это была запись про него и Сендо.  
– Зачем нам опять на это смотреть?  
– Тут есть кое-какие куски, которых я раньше не слышал.  
Они продолжили смотреть видео. Рукава с силой впился пальцами в бедра, поняв, что в этой версии разговор про Ханамичи не вырезали.  
– Это единственная копия.  
– В смысле?  
– Я… поговорил с Хикоичи. Осталась только одна копия – вот эта.  
– Поговорил.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Ну, он осознал свои ошибки. Еще я поговорил с Сендо и Йохей. Они свои копии тоже стерли.  
– Ясно.  
– Так что все кончено.  
У Рукавы сжалось сердце. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы не выдать свою боль резким вздохом.  
– Это мог бы сказать и по телефону.  
– У меня нет твоего номера.  
– Но… ты же перекидывал мне видео на сотовый.  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Не сохранил.  
– … – Рукава встал. – Ну, думаю, на этом все.  
– Хм-м… – Ханамичи отмотал видео назад и запустил с того момента, где они говорили о нем. – Вот этот кусок я пересматривал снова и снова.  
– Хватит, – Рукава стремительно пошел к двери и попытался открыть ее. – Открой эту чертову две… – Он замер на полуслове, когда Ханамичи обнял его со спины. – Ханамичи?  
– Рукава, почему ты так сильно меня хочешь?  
Он стиснул ткань штанов так, что побелели костяшки.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Ты всегда смотришь на меня, всегда следишь за мной, не отрывая глаз. Почему?  
– Я.. вовсе нет.  
Ханамичи обнял его еще сильнее, крепко прижимая к себе.  
– Правда? Тогда почему ты целовал и обнимал меня, хотя даже Сендо такого не позволял? Парню, который во всех смыслах был твоим другом и любовником.  
Тот зажмурился, чувствуя предательски подступающие слезы.  
– Я… я…  
– Почему, Рукава?  
– Я хочу тебя.  
– Почему?  
Жар тела Ханамичи и его близость творили адские штуки с его телом и разумом. На глаза навернулись слезы, которые он не смог сдержать. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Ханамичи видел его в таком виде. Чтобы осознавал, что он… Рукава стиснул зубы. Но всё и так все понятно, верно?  
– Я… лю…  
– Что? Скажи мне, Рукава.  
– Я… люблю… – у него перехватило горло, и он прерывисто вздохнул, прежде чем тихо выдавить: – Я л-л-люблю т-тебя.  
– Повтори.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Ах-х… Наконец-то, – Ханамичи развернул его к себе и вновь обнял, положив одну руку ему на талию, а второй прижимая его голову к своему плечу. Он ласково гладил Рукаву по волосам, давая время успокоиться. – Лучше?  
– З-з-заткнись, дурачина.  
Ханамичи улыбнулся и легко поцеловал линию волос около щеки.   
– Это еще кто тут дурачина, – он приподнял Рукаву за подбородок, стирая с его лица слезы.  
– Ханамичи…  
Тот рывком прижал Рукаву к двери и поцеловал. Когда им пришлось остановиться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, оба чуть запыхались.  
Ханамичи чуть отстранился, чтобы стянуть с себя майку. Он прошел в комнату, кинул майку на диван. И принялся расстегивать штаны.  
Дыхание Рукавы участилось, когда тот окончательно снял их с себя. Он тоже вернулся в комнату и, после недолгого замешательства, избавился от рубашки. «Он хочет этого? Мне даже не придется нападать на него?». Он взглянул на Сакураги, стоящего перед футоном, и заколебался. Тот поднял на него взгляд, просунул большой палец за пояс трусов и улыбнулся непосредственной реакции Рукавы на этот жест. И не успел тот глазом моргнуть, как Сакураги стоял перед ним во всей своей наготе.  
– Ну и чего ты ждешь, глупый лис?  
Тот сделал глубокий вдох и разделся.  
– Хана… Ты уверен? В смысле… ты…  
– Ш-ш-ш, – одним ловким движением тот повалил Рукаву на футон. И усмехнулся, глядя на недоверчивое выражение его лица. – Хочешь, расскажу кое-что?  
– Ч-что?  
– Одна фраза, которую ты сказал пару лет назад, до сих пор не выходит у меня из головы.  
– О чем это ты?  
– Помнишь наш первый год, когда я на турнире повредил спину?  
Рукава нахмурился.  
– Конечно. Ты мог погубить всю свою карьеру.  
Тот усмехнулся.  
– Когда я настоял, чтобы вернуться на поле и закончить игру, ты сказал, цитирую: «Если уж входишь, тогда кончай тут», – в его усмешке появилось что-то дьявольское. – Ты ведь тогда думал совершенно о другом, верно?  
– Вовсе нет!  
– Ха-ха-ха!  
– Дурачина, кончай ржать! Как ты можешь смеяться в такой момент?!  
Тот только улыбнулся и медленно – так медленно, что у Рукавы перехватило дыхание, – лег поверх него.  
– А знаешь, я соврал.  
– Насчет чего?  
– Я отлично вижу твою красоту, – он улыбнулся, когда щеки Рукавы залил легчайший румянец, – и ты действительно прекрасен.  
Тот застонал, когда Ханамичи принялся неспешно ласкать его соски.  
– И что из этого? Ты теперь гей?  
– Нет. Сегодня, разобравшись с Хикоичи, я поразглядывал фотки обнаженных мужиков, и они во мне ничего не вызвали… ну, кроме желания поблевать. Но голый ты… о да… одобряю!  
– Серьезно?  
Ханамичи склонился и по очереди облизал его соски, заставив того застонать.  
– Серьезно.  
– В меня. Я хочу тебя во мне.  
Ханамичи покачал головой.  
– Нет. На этот раз мы сделаем все по-моему.  
– То есть?  
– По-моему или никак, Рукава.  
Тот заколебался, внезапно испугавшись, но… это же был Ханамичи.  
– По-твоему.

– Хм-м… Хороший ответ, – он поцеловал Рукаву, принимаясь водить ладонями по всему его телу, узнавая.  
– Ах-х-х!  
Ханамичи усмехнулся и посмотрел вниз.  
– Представляешь, до сих пор не могу поверить, что трогаю твой хер… опять.  
– Кончай повторяться, – Рукава заерзал на простынях. – Ты сводишь меня с ума. Просто давай уже дальше, дурачина!  
– Но я еще даже не начал ласкать тебя ртом.  
– Р-ртом? Не может быть!..  
Ханамичи усмехнулся и атаковал его шею. В следующие минуты Рукава впервые в жизни прочувствовал, что такое «быть любимым». Сендо пытался показать ему, но Рукава хотел этого не от него. Только от своего обожаемого кретина, который о, как невыносимо медленно занимался с ним любовью. Он погладил мягкие рыжие волосы, заставляя на секунду прерваться.  
– Ханамичи, тебе не обязательно это делать. В смысле, ты же сам сказал, тебе не нравятся парни, так что необязательно со мной так…  
– А еще я тебе говорил, что ты – другое дело, помнишь?  
Рукава вскрикнул, когда тот медленно лизнул его член по всей длине.  
– Хм-м… А неплохо… Странно, но вовсе не так плохо, – и он взял у Рукавы в рот. Ханамичи остановился только тогда, когда Рукава начал задыхаться и был готов вот-вот кончить. – Ого!.. Глядя на тебя, начинаю думать, что я действительно гений. Ха-ха-ха!  
– О боги! Как ты можешь смеяться в такое время… – Рукава застонал и начал отчаянно извиваться. – У меня такой твердый, что уже даже больно!  
– О… Извини. Просто… я впервые с парнем, поэтому хочу сделать все как следует.  
– Что?! Но мы же уже трахались!  
– Не считается! – прорычал он. – Как вспомню, так каждый раз злюсь, – он перегнулся куда-то за футон и вернулся с флаконом в руке. – Но на этот раз мы сделаем все правильно.  
– Ханамичи… – Рукава обхватил его лицо ладонями. – Что бы ты ни сделал – всё это правильно, до тех пор, пока именно ты делаешь это со мной.  
Тот с секунду растерянно смотрел на него, а потом медленно улыбнулся.  
– Проклятье… И снова раунд за тобой. Рукава, ты каждый раз поражаешь меня в прямом и переносном смысле.   
Тепло. И от нежности его улыбки Рукава таял больше, чем от всех его ласк.  
– Я люб… ах-х-х!  
– Хм… Будем считать, ты сказал, что любишь меня, – Ханамичи протолкнул палец дальше в Рукаву, затем осторожно всунул второй.  
– Ах ты… сволочь! Ты нарочно меня отвлек!  
– Ну да, – он вытащил пальцы, выдавил на них еще больше смазки и не торопясь ввел в Рукаву уже три. Посмотрел на место, где исчезали пальцы, и удовлетворенно вздохнул, не найдя нигде крови, – тебе так приятно?  
– Д-да…  
– Где?  
– Что?  
– Где твоя та-самая-точка?  
– Моя что?!  
– Простата. Где она?  
– Я… Я сейчас плохо соображаю…  
Ханамичи сжал губы. Он больше не мог этого выносить! Реакция Рукавы на его ласки… это опьяняло. У него еще никогда не было такого отзывчивого любовника! Где бы он ни касался, Рукава отвечал так, словно там была мощная эрогенная зона, и это не оставляло и клочка от его контроля. Он смазал себя и развел Рукаве ноги, которыми тот тут же обхватил его за талию.  
– Можно?..  
– Бля, да! – Рукава вцепился ему в плечи, затаскивая на себя. – Я для тебя уже три года как готов!   
Сакураги медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, входил в него, пока не погрузился до самого основания.  
– О боги… Кажется, ты даже больше, чем раньше.  
– Ну… Я тогда был не на таком взводе, как сейчас, – он начал неспешно двигаться внутри Рукавы, с каждым движением пытаясь нащупать нужное местечко.  
– Хана-а-а!.. Там!  
– Здесь?  
– Да! Сильнее!  
– Нет. Я же сказал, в этот раз делаем все по-моему, – он изменил угол, чтобы задевать самую чувствительную точку внутри Рукавы, и начал двигаться медленно, нежно.  
– Ты… Это… Какое странное чувство… я… А-а-ах-х!.. – Рукава крепко обхватил его. – Ханамичи… – На его глазах выступили слезы.  
– Ш-ш-ш… Это потому, что я занимаюсь с тобой любовью.  
– Я… я… а-а-ах-х-х!..

– Рукава, ты как?  
– …  
Он усмехнулся.  
– Похоже, ты ненадолго потерял сознание.  
– Заткнись, – он прижался к Ханамичи, используя его грудь как подушку, а тот обнял его за талию, другой рукой ласково поглаживая его волосы. Такого с ним никогда не было. Нежность, мягкие прикосновения… ему нужно было испытать их вновь. Или он слишком много просит? 

Рукава поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Ханамичи. Затем закрыл глаза, потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Так же, как тот только что занимался с ним любовью.  
Сакураги прервал поцелуй и погладил его по лицу, обводя рот и лаская чувственную нижнюю губу.  
– Я люблю тебя, Рукава Каэдэ.  
Рукава моргнул. Потом открыл от удивления рот. Потом залился яркой краской. А потом у него так сильно закружилась голова, что показалось, будто он вот-вот снова потеряет сознание.  
А Сакураги Ханамичи, наблюдая за его забавными реакциями, только весело рассмеялся.  


 

**FIN**


End file.
